


Goodbye You Little Shit

by Tairulz



Series: Tairulz's Komahina Stories [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But Mostly Humor, Fluff, GODDAMIT, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, What Have I Done, i tried for fluff, this stupid meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairulz/pseuds/Tairulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have seen this meme to many times</p><p>Tbh i'm not entirely sure why i wrote this, but enjoy the Komahina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye You Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to do for Father's Day, so here you go. It may be stupid but enjoy the Komahina :)
> 
> I’ve seen so many memes of this, it made me laugh and i just had to do something with this, and since Komahina is my OTP, i decided to write them. It might be a bit long for such a simple meme, but that’s just kinda how it turned out when i started writing. I seem to be incapable of drabble length, and anything i write has to be approximately 1,000 words per chapter or else it just feels to short to me.
> 
> I’m pretty sure i might be butchering how grocery stores work, but oh well i tried.

_'Coming out today was a terrible idea.’_

That was all Hajime Hinata could think as he wandered the grocery store. It was hot, so you’d think any self-respecting would have the air conditioners on right? Well how convenient that this particular stores conditioners just had to be out right now.

Why was he at a grocery store right now you ask? Simple, his boyfriend, one albino by the name of Nagito Komaeda, had been the adorable little shit he was, and looked at Hinata with those wide pleading eyes he knew the brunette just couldn’t say no to. Why it had to be this store Hinata couldn’t fathom, he had a vague memory of Komaeda giving what sounded like an explanation, something about a brand of some product on special? 

He admitted to only half paying attention, wandering the aisles side by side with his boyfriend, he found himself caring less and less. But this time when he looked up from his grocery list, there was a noticeable absence of a chatty excitable Nagito next to him, it was oddly silent without him, and Hajime had a funny feeling things weren’t about to get better. And boy was he right.

And this is where our problem started.

He was tired, he was grumpy, and now he was boiling and all the while trying to hunt down his vanished lover. (But seriously, how could he not see white hair that bright and messy for gods sake?!)

He groaned aloud for what seemed the millionth time since losing Nagito, it had been half an hour since he had last seen the other, and now his patience was running thinner then ever. He usually wasn’t a very patient person in general, but he learned when dealing with the eccentric and odd ways of Nagito, he had to be. But this was pushing even his newly increased temper. Then at the front of the store he spotted something.

The front desk. An idea came to Hajime.

He walked up to the aisle, finally his mood improving (marginally) since he could hopefully finally get out of this godforsaken oven of a store.

“Hey, I’ve lost someone can i make an announcement?”

The lady behind the desk looked at him skeptically (probably because he didn’t say it was a child he lost, but he really didn’t care.), then made his announcement.

“Nagito Komaeda, this is Hajime. _I swear to god_ if i don’t see you at the front desk in five minutes I’m leaving without you.”

He thanked the lady, then stood by the desk and waited. It seemed to only be getting hotter, and still no sign on Nagito as the seconds ticked by. The lady must have felt sorry for him, as out of the corner of his eye he saw a small plastic cup of water being offered to him. He took it with a quiet thanks.

“ ‘It’ll be fine’ he said. ‘We won’t be in here for long Hajime’, he said.” He mimicked his boyfriend in a bitter tone.

He checked his watch, it had now been ten minutes since he made his announcement. And what a surprise, no sign of that unmistakable walking white mop he calls a boyfriend.

He sighed, and turned back to the lady behind the desk again.

“Can i just make one more announcement? I’ll be leaving shortly after.”

Maybe feeling slightly sympathetic, she agreed. He heard the soft click of the intercom switch on, took a breath, and spoke.

“Nagito Komaeda….”

He paused.

_“Goodbye you little shit.”_

The lady behind the desk collapsed in her seat in hysterical laughter, trying to quieten it but not quite succeeding. It brought a small brief smile to Hajime’s face, but it didn’t change the fact that he was still boiling hot.

With that, the brunette all but marched out of the oven from hell known as the grocery store. He could have cried when he felt the cool air of the outside. Yes, he realised he might be being a tad bit dramatic about this, but he didn’t really care.

All he wanted now was to cool down and go home.

 

And where was Komaeda?

 

“I wonder what kind of ice-cream Hinata likes best?”

A pause, a confused albino.

“Eh? Where did he go?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the lady referred to as ‘lady behind the desk’ is called so because i couldn’t decide weather to give another character a cameo, or just leave it as an unnamed OC.
> 
> One last thing, i wasn’t sure about using first or last names when referring to Komaeda/Hinata, so I’ve used both throughout the fic. If you don’t think this works let me know.
> 
> If any of you notice anything different, don't worry. All i've done is _FINALLY_ learnt how to italics on this site, and corrected a couple of spelling/grammar errors
> 
> Enjoy your day! :)


End file.
